Flying Through A Lifetime
by Calibra
Summary: Iota and Kelsey are 11 years apart, sisters, and best friends. But something comes between them when Iota finds out she is pregnant, and moves in with her boyfriend and her boyfriend's son. What will happen to these sisters?


"Iota! Get over here!" I yelled to my older sister. I was looking at the water, as the family of ducks that live on our river swam across, biggest to smallest.

Iota came over with her new touch screen phone. "Aw!" She cooed and took a picture. I just smiled and shook my head. This was probably the tenth picture she had taken of just the ducks.

Iota smiled back at me. Even though we are eleven years apart, we are the best of friends. Maybe it is because we skipped school for a year and spent all that time together, just to save money? Maybe it's because our birthdays are three days apart? But we don't find that part important, we just live to be friends.

It was the day after my birthday. Kelsey had given me the chance to meet her boyfriend, the only person who Iota could hang out more with than me. I didn't mind though, she was crazy for him and, he made her happy.

When I met Ryan, though, I also met the 'Package Deal' as my sister calls it. Ryan had a wife before, but she died in a terrible boating accident. But also with his wife, he had a three year old son, named Kyle. I thought that Iota had only spent time with Kyle a couple times but I guess not.

When Ryan and Kyle got to my house, Kyle ran straight for Iota. She lifted him up and kissed him on the forehead. She said, "Hey, your wearing one of the outfits I bought you!" He smiled and said, "Yeah. I wore the other one yesterday!"

Iota looked at me and I smiled, but an empty feeling came to my stomach. Iota never buys me clothes, and if she does, I have to pay for half of them.

Ryan walked over and hugged Iota. He kissed her for two seconds, making my sister blush. After the lovey-dovey scene, he looked at me and said, "So this is the famous Kelsey," He smiled and pulled out his hand. "And this is the infamous Ryan?" I joked back, as I shook his hand. He laughed and, "Just like your sister," as Iota gave me a 'look.'

When we went into the house, I could see Iota was busy cleaning as I was fishing earlier in the day. I sat down on the couch, but when Ryan wasn't looking, Iota motioned me over to sit in the chair. I frowned, but walked over there.

Iota sat on the couch with Ryan next to her and his arm around her. Kyle spread out across their laps. I rolled my eyes, wondering how long this kid could play this act. They must be getting tired of him soon. I turned on the TV so we could watch cartoons or something. Iota grabbed the remote and turned it off. She was a bit moody today.

"Kelsey, honey, could you please go get us lemonades?" She asked in her innocent angel voice. I replied back, "Yes, mam!" And I ran to the kitchen. Just to make Iota mad, I grabbed a tray, and made it look like a serving tray. I carried out the lemonades, saying, "Tell me if you need anything else…"

"Oh, shut up, Kelsey," Ooh. Harsh. "Whatever," I said and took off my lemonade. I handed the tray to Iota who passed them out, giving me an evil look the whole time. I know I'm gonna be in trouble when they leave.

Iota said that they had some news, but since I was being such a brat, I would have to wait a week. Kyle doesn't know it yet either so I was with him. Then Iota asked if I could babysit Kyle tonight. I thought about it and said sure, why not. Then Ryan kissed Kyle and they left.

It was pretty awkward, so I said, "So, Kyle, do you want a Popsicle?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "No?" I guessed. Ugh, what was up with this kid.

I picked up the remote and turned on the TV. I turned on SpongeBobSquarePants, which Kyle doesn't like. I handed the remote to him and he turned on the little kiddy shows. I groaned. Was Iota trying to make my life miserable?

After about an hour of TV, I asked him if he wanted to go see the river. He said he was afraid of water. When I heard that, I wanted to explode. I told him it would be okay, and I would be right there, but he said, "N. O. That spells NO."

"Okay, kid, you better …" I trailed off as Iota and Ryan came in. Thank God, I thought. I said, "Well, I think I am going to go fishing for a little while. Nice meeting you both."

I started walking away. "Wait," I heard Ryan say. I turned around as Iota was shaking her head. He put his arm around her. "Kelsey, I think you, and Kyle, deserve to know this first." Iota stomped her foot and pointed to the chair that I was sitting in before.

I sat down, wondering what was going on. Iota took my hands, and said, "Kelsey, I am going to have a baby," My mouth dropped open. I looked at Ryan and said, "What the heck do you think you're doing? You think you can just knock…"

"KELSEY!" My sister barked at me. "It is not his fault or my fault. It is both of ours." She grabbed Ryan's hand and while this was going on Ryan was talking to Kyle about it.

"I thought you loved me!" I screamed and stomped away. I went out to our fishing boat our Grandpa had given us, scratching out her initials so there was just mine. As I turned the boat around, I saw that Iota had already put his and hers initials with a heart around it. When I saw that, it set off the waterworks. I saw Ryan and Kyle leave and my sister looking out at me, shaking her head.


End file.
